


Together for Comfort

by shieldagentnameless



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Post-Credits Scene, Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Spoilers, Dirty Talk, Dominant Steve Rogers, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Multiple Sex Positions, Spoilers, Vaginal Sex, Wakanda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 14:19:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7271719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shieldagentnameless/pseuds/shieldagentnameless
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve needs someone to comfort him as he saw his best friend went into cryogenic again. </p><p>(Spoilers from the CA:CW after credits scene.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Together for Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> Oh gosh, I am blushing madly here. It's my first take on Steve/Reader smut and I am not sure if I wrote Steve well. 
> 
> I have this thought that Steve enjoys being in charge (even in bed) and enjoys talking dirty while having 'ya know'. *winks* 
> 
> So I hope you enjoy it!

"Bucky...I hate to see you go. You and Steve deserve more time together." Your voice was pinned to Bucky while your eyes stayed on Steve as he was having a conversation with T'challa. Wakanda was beautiful but because of the current situation, you can't fully appreciate the beauty of its nature. Bucky softly chuckled your name. His eyes was heavy but still crinkled as he smiled a bit.

"I really appreciate what you've done to my punk there, doll,  but I think this is the best decision I've ever did," He looked down before he briefly glanced down on his chopped metal arm. "Even though we've only just met 'a couple of weeks, I sincerely think that you're perfect for Stevie. I trust you to take care of him while I'm gone."

"You're just going to be in a freezer, Buck, not outside of the Earth" You looked at him in mock annoyance. Bucky laughed before his eyes traveled from your face to the form beside your head. You immediately followed his gaze and soon your eyes met Steve. Steve put his arm on your lower back before opening his mouth to speak.

"Are you sure about this?" Steve asked. His eyes was full of concern for his friend. You and Bucky knew for sure that he didn't like this idea but also knew that it's for the benefit of all.

"I can't trust my own mind." Bucky replied smiling one last time at his best friend. T'challa joined you and Steve while giving his wise words about the situation.  
         
"If I can help your friend find peace, I will be very grateful." His deep voice rumbled with conviction and went straight to your heart. You looked up at him and met his gaze. You nodded at him in acknowledgement and he also did nod in return.

"Thank you so much for that, Your Majesty." You bowed down long enough before T'challa nodding in response.

"You are very welcome, Miss (last name)." He smiled before looking at Steve behind you then to Bucky as he went into cryogenic hybernation. Steve's hand was no longer on your lower back but on your waist. He pulled you tighter against his large frame, noticing your discomfort in seeing Bucky inside the chamber.

"He looks peacful." You remarked. Steve faced the large glass windows that covered the entire room before speaking.

"Your friend and my father, they were both victims. If I can help one of them find peace,"

"You know if they find out he's here, they'll come for him." Steve interjected, worried for the King and to Bucky. Though T'challa only smiled smugly at him.

"Let them try." His voice was laced with pure pride as he and Steve looked out the window and into the sea of exotic plants and trees. You followed their actions and finally saw the big black panther carved in stone.

"He's gonna be okay Stevie." You softly spoke, cutting off his stare out of the window. He looked down at you before giving you a small smile and a peck on the head. T'challa smiled at the gesture behind you two before he excused himself because of some business matters he need to attend to.

"You should relax in your room now, Mr. Rogers, before your flight back to New York." He exclaimed as he walked down the halls. His heavy footsteps slowly died down as he went farther down the hall.

Steve removed his arm from your waist to hold your hand tight in his warm large hand. He walked with you towards the elevator in comfortable silence and casual glance at each other. You respected his space and him respected yours as you still both need to process the situation that happened a while ago. As you got out of the elevator the silence between you two still stayed as comfortable while walking a few doors down the hall before you reached your shared room. Steve fished out the guest room keycard from his jean pockets before swiping it infront of the sensor above the knob. The royal family mansion was undeniably beautiful, from the interiors to the-state-of- the-art technology. Your shared room was quite big for the two of you but still private and secluded as some vines slithered their way up on your windows outside.

Steve released your hand as soon as you got in the room. You looked down at your now empty hand, fighting back some tears away. You knew Steve was greatly injured, emotionally, his guilt of pulling his friends down with him caused him to blame himself for what happened to everybody. He tore the Avengers apart for Bucky, yet he still felt happy about being free from being Captain America and being with his greatest friend who he thought he lost years ago. The bed dipped down at his weight when he sat down.

"I am so sorry for everything, Y/N. I really do." He finally spoke, officially ending the silence. You looked up from your hands, clearly shaken at his words. Your feet slowly padded their way towards him. The carpet under your feet felt rough with every step you take, maybe it was because of the weight of the situation or because of the tension in the room but either way, you didn't like it. As soon as you reached the bed you sat down closely beside him.

"Stevie, what's that 'sorry' for?" You asked with a small smile on your face, trying to lift up his mood a bit. His brows furrowed together. Even though that the tension between you two is undeniably thick, you still get to see the cuteness in his face. He always scrunched that face whenever he's curious.

"For everything," He answered, taking your hand between his. His body relaxed a bit as soon as your skin met each other. "I know I didn't ask you to join my side or to support me but you still l did. I don't want to tell you that you made a wrong choice because clearly you really didn't made a bad choice because it's your own. You think on your own and you choose on your own. I really appreciate that bundle of smart up there. But my guilt for dragging you down with this mess is eating me up. Together with Sam, Clint, Wanda, Scott, and now, T'challa." He finalized. Steve's sky blue eyes was now clouded with sorrow and guilt, and just a bit of hatred there. You glanced down at your interlocked hands before looking up at him, smiling to try to lighten up the mood, again.

"Thanks for appreciating this thing up 'ere," You replied, pointing to your forehead with a big smile on your face. "I accept your apology even though I don't need it. You just fought for what you think is right. You fought for Bucky, you deserve a credit for that. Who the hell would defy 117 countries for their friend? Only Steve Rogers would do that kind of thing." You tighten your hold in his hands.

He opened his mouth to speak but closed again when you put your finger on his lips. "Only Steve Rogers." You repeated. His eyes definitely shone brighter at your words and his face was not in scrunched up mode anymore. Your heavy feeling was gone when you saw him fully relaxed.

"I'm glad I have you."

"I'm glad that you have me." You playfully replied back, earning a deep chuckle from him. After his chuckle subsided, he looked directly at you before he placed one hand behind your head, pulling you closer. Bringing your faces inches apart. His warm breath fanned over yours as his face moved closer and closer. The butterflies in your stomach was getting crazy as Steve's lips pressed to yours in a loving manner. His lips was slightly chapped but warm against yours. You moved your own in time with his, as it danced in a perfect rhythm. Pulling away from each other became a hard task to do since both of your lips met.  
Steve pressed his forehead on top of yours as you both gather air for your lungs. He smiled that megawatt smile of his that could lighten up the whole world. This was the rarest moments where you two could just stay together without missions to interupt or a team-mate to bother. Stollen kisses and playful slap on the ass was the only bold things you could do in the Avengers Facility. Let's just say Steve's age and moral standard didn't meet the PDA requirements. He would be redder than a tomato when someone caught you kissing or commenting about the two of you.

Sex was never a question in the facility, though. Wanda's room was next to yours while Steve's room was at the end of the hall. So no banging in your room, only in Steve's room. FRIDAY (JARVIS replacement) was your accomplice when it comes to soundproofing Steve's room whenever you two were free to do something naughty and steamy. Yet Tony still managed to record some bits of your adventure with Steve. Although, it's just moans, groans, screams, skin to skin slapping, hand to skin, and Steve's dirty talking. Yep, that's his guilty pleasure.

Steve's lips on you brought you back from your thoughts. He stopped when you didn't respond to the kiss before scanning your face.

"What's in your mind?" He asked, brows furrowed.

"Nothing." You chuckled, giving his lips a quick kiss.

"Nothing? You just chuckled." He pressed. Still not giving up until he get the answer.

"It's just...It's been a long time since we...you know." Your eyes darted back and forth from his face to the bed. His cheeks flushed eventually as he got the meaning of what you said. He let out a breathy laugh before looking up at you again. His eyes was inquisitive yet dark at the same time.

"Yeah, it's been a long time." Steve's voice dropped an octave. You knew that voice too well. He only used that voice if he's commanding, serious or seriously aroused. Steve turned to face you properly before placing his hand on your thigh. His fingers dug on your skin as he hissed in excitement.

Your breath hitched when he looked up at you with dilated pupils while he hiked his hand higher on your thigh. Even with pencil skirt-clad thighs, you can still feel the heat radiating from Steve's large hands.

His lips crashed with yours before you felt his fingers slowly caressing the hemline of your skirt. Steve placed both of his hands on your waist and kissed your neck before guiding you up on your feet.

Steve followed you and stood up. He cupped your face before he pressed his lips on yours, licking your bottom lip, asking for entrance. You granted it and didn't let go from the kiss as you un-tuck your oxford button-up from your skirt. You fumbled with the buttons for a second before removing the shirt completely.

A low growl rumbled out from Steve chest as you tossed your shirt down the floor. "You seem a little overdressed, Cap." You commented on the article of clothing he still had on. Steve slipped off his jacket before the fitted white shirt underneath. His muscles rippled as he continued his movements of removing his clothes. The faint rays of sunlight through the windows added effects on the godly sculpture before you.  The air-conditioning of the room gave the slightest chills on your body, though the situation on hand lit a small fire in your belly. You reached back and unzipped your skirt, letting it pool around your feet before kicking it away.

Steve was left in his tight black boxers and his clothes were left in heap on the ground. Forgotten yet still needed after the activity. You kissed Steve again and wrapped your right leg around his waist. Soon after, Steve grabbed your other leg before wrapping it around his waist. He carried you until he slowly eased you down on the soft-cottony bed, taking a pillow and gently placing your head on it.

"Steve..." You breathed out as soon as your body was settled on the bed. Steve dipped his head in your neck before smothering it with hot kisses. His lips soon located your sweet spot and immediately caressed it with his hot wet tongue. His fingers slowly crept behind your back and to the clasp of your bra but he can't seem to find it. 

"Where's the clasp?" He asked as he hovered over you. You giggled before nipping at his earlobe. 

"At the front, Cap." 

A deep chuckle erupted from Steve's throat as he undid the clasp of the bra. His eyes soon met the beautiful round breasts of yours which he loves so much. The way his eyes scrutinize your breasts made you flushed redder and wetter every second. You pushed your thighs together for friction but sadly it didn't take away the burning desire you have. Steve noticed your closed thighs, his hand snaked down and pulled it apart. 

"Keep it open, Y/N." His voice was stern yet gentle. 

Steve's hand dipped under your lacy panties and gently graze his finger between your folds. The contact made you shut your eyes and elicit a moan. His mouth latched on your peaked nipple as he continued his ministrations under your panties. A growl went out from his mouth as he ripped the lacy article. The sound of ripping cloth made your eyes snapped open and sat up immediately, looking at him with a slight glare. 

"Steve, you don't need to rip it."

"I'll buy you another." He replied immediately before kissing you. Steve's tongue made its way inside your mouth while his fingers worked magic beneath you. Finally, Steve pushed a digit inside your hot wet entrance, slowly while his thumb pressed on your clit. His mouth was hot on your breasts as he lowered his kisses, his other hand was busy on your left nipple. 

"Steve, please..." You moaned as he added another finger inside you, stretching you but not filling you completely. "I need you." you added. Steve removed his fingers from your entrance before he moved in between your thighs, immediately you felt the straining manhood inside his boxers when he unintentionally grind on you. You sat up and removed the hanging bra on your shoulders before meeting him halfway for a kiss, a hot and searing kiss. You and Steve managed to remove his boxers without pulling away from the hot kiss you currently have. In no time, Steve's hard member was inside you, filling you to the brim. He didn't move yet but when he felt your walls clenched around him, he had to stifle a loud groan. He supported his weight on top of you with his forearms flatly on the bed, trapping your head between them. 

"Move..." You breathed out near his ear. Steve obeyed and pulled his member out almost completely before shoving back in. He continued the languid pace he set, feeling every muscle clench your entrance made. You wrapped your arms around his neck before pushing his head closer to you. His lips dipped for a kiss while his pace got deeper and faster. He sat up and grabbed your leg up before he pushed harder, hitting your g-spot. 

"Ah-Steve...Ngh," You moaned loudly as your back arched off the bed. Steve stopped his movements and you had to look up at him to know why he stopped. 

"On your knees, baby." He ordered and you obediently complied. You turned and planted yourself on your hands and knees. Steve went inside you again, his fingers digging on your flesh bruisingly. The position made it easier for him to ravish you. Thin layer of sweat covered both of your bodies and the room was hot with the air of sex surrounding it. The heavy creaking of the bed and the skin slapping against skin in time with sensual noises were the only sounds that filled the room. Steve leaned down on your back and showered it with kisses. Soon you felt his hand dipped down and played with your sensitive clit. He rubbed it while pushing deeper inside you. His sweet noises were enough to topple you over the edge but together with his ministrations were enough for you to finish but your body seems asking for more. 

"So wet and tight, Y/n. So perfect around me," He groaned dirtily in your ear, rubbing his fingers faster against your clit. "I'm so, ugh-close." He muttered deeply. Steve brushed your hair to the side so he can nuzzle his face on your neck. He pulled out but he kept pumping his cock as he ordered you on your back. He was inside you in no time before brushing your hair away from your sweaty forehead. 

"I want to see your face as you cum." You can only nod in response. Your thighs were trembling as you felt your release was fast approaching. 

"Stevie," You moaned as Steve left a mark on your neck and chest, dark and angry marks of love.

"Y/n," He groaned your name back. "Whose are you?" He asked, slowing his thrust but deepening it further.

"Yours, Steve," You answered while your hands left crescent shaped marks on his back and scratches. "Oh God, there!" You exclaimed when he hit your g-spot again. 

" _Scream_ it, Y/n," He ordered. "Let the whole world, _Whose. Are. You._ " He pushed harder, emphasizing every word. 

"Yours, Steve, I'm yours!" You screamed sensually as you came around his member. He fixed his gaze on your face as you reached your climax, memorizing every detail your face makes. Steve continued to push inside you until he reached his release, groaning your name. He prolonged your sweet agony as he poured himself inside you, every last drop. When both of you were sated, he plopped down beside you before pulling you close to his sweat covered chest. 

"That was great," You spoke, your voice was hoarse from the noises you made. "I really missed you, Steve." You added, kissing his cheek before nuzzling on his neck. 

"You were great," he replied, kissing your forehead before he pulled you tighter against him. "I love you, Y/n." 

"I love you too." You replied but before you could sleep, you felt him pull away. You saw Steve gathered wipes from the beside table and wiped your thighs, ass and lastly your sensitive part. Your breath hitched when you felt the wet wipes against your folds and Steve just chuckled at your reaction. 

"I see, still sensitive down here." 

"Blame yourself, Captain." You replied smartly. Steve smiled before throwing the used wipes away and into the trash bin. 

He laid down beside you again, pulling the covers on your bodies before he pulled you tight on his chest. Your ear was planted on his hard chest yet you can still hear the steady rhythm of his heart. 

" ** _I love you_** , Y/n. Always." he mumbled on your head. His eyes were closed immediately but before he started drifting off to sleep he heard your reply. 

 

 

"I love you too, Steve. **_Always_**." With a smile on both of your faces, you and Steve drifted off to a peaceful slumber. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hit me up on tumblr:
> 
> shieldagentnameless.tumblr.com
> 
> See ya again, lovelies.


End file.
